


One Memory Above All Others

by BatsNeverLand



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Poetic, Post-Book 14: A Memory of Light, The Last Battle, the Dragon Reborn, the breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsNeverLand/pseuds/BatsNeverLand
Summary: And he left nothing but memory.Inspired by:"And the Shadow fell upon the Land, and the World was riven stone from stone. The oceans fled, and the mountains were swallowed up, and the nations were scattered to the eight corners of the World. The moon was as blood, and the sun was as ashes. The seas boiled, and the living envied the dead. All was shattered, and all but memory lost, and one memory above all others, of him who brought the Shadow and the Breaking of the World.And him they named Dragon."— From Aleth nin Taerin alta Camora, The Breaking of the World. Author unknown, the Fourth Age
Relationships: None
Kudos: 7





	One Memory Above All Others

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece I wrote heavily inspired by a post/pre book historic writing from the books regarding the Dragon and the Breaking.  
> I thought a "poem" like that would've been cool in the books, so I wrote it :D  
> It's not the best and I don't usually write in English, but I enjoyed writing it so idc  
> Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes, as English is not my first language:)

And it came to pass as it once had and will again;  
the storm will rage and the ground will shake,  
clouds made of shadows and trees like cutting glass,  
rocks turn to mud and roots dissolve like dust,  
wind blowing against wind to the sound of weeping.

The earth swallows bodies of men not yet dead,  
the sky claim women still screaming and water shall be blood,  
and the living shall fail and all colors fade,  
the sun shall hide and the mountains crumble beneath the dark hand yet again.  
And it came to pass.

And nothing was left but memory, and one memory above all others. 

The memory of him who broke the world to uneven pieces, shattering it in his rage.  
Of him who stripped kings and queens of their thrones and made them kneel before him, wearing their crown.  
The memory of him who made room for fear in the hearts of those no longer feeling, made the untouchable wait.  
The memory of him made of shadows so long they reached beyond day's end, of him who made steel cry.

The memory of him who was made king to crownless kingdoms, him who made flowers blossom on sand.  
Of him who made the hopeless hope and the lost look north once again, who offered the blind sunsets even they could see.  
Of him who watered with colors the ground on which he strides, of him whose presence made enemies embrace.  
The memory of him who brought the sun to where only shadows grow, who echoed singing and laughter against the dead's' silence and shone bright when none could see. 

Of him who held the world in his hand and chose to protect it.

Of him who brought fear,  
and inspired courage.  
Of him who conquered empires,  
and saved them.  
Of him who ignited wars,  
and brought peace in his wake.  
Of him who broke the world,  
and re-forged it.

And he woke the world he once put to slumber, giving it memory.

And one memory above all others.

A Memory of Light.

**Author's Note:**

> :DDD


End file.
